A Flame Snuffed out
by ZenAuthor
Summary: Why did it happen to him? he can't even remember anything, the gods hate him! Wait, GODS and who is this Percy Jackson Why is he missing? someone please just help me understand everything! SORRY IF SUMMARY SUCKED please check out my story and BTW if Pluto or anaklusmos (is that hoe u spell it) sees this please read!
1. Welcome

**Nothing to look at here… GO READ THE STORY NOT THIS!**

 **Just a line break**

Story Time

You know an average teens day doesn't start off waking up in an office with a ball gag in my mouth and tied to a wooden chair. Especially if this 'Normal' teenager has a severe case of amnesia and can only remember one thing Perseus Jackson, He knows it's something special to him something close to him. He doesn't know how he knows all of this but he just does, His feeling is cemented when his brain acts as though trying to find this memory and it frustrates him he can't do anything. Especially tied to a chair with a ball gag in his mouth. With that thought, he is brought back to the present where he hears voices outside. 'It issss only a matter of time before massster comesss back and sssesss what we have brought him,' and another one continues with 'essspecially sssince he cannot recall anything.' All of a sudden a door burst open and a rough voice, a voice that has an air of authority around it, a voice that sounds as though it has been training it's whole life to kill something starts shouting random orders and you stop paying attention. That is till you hear one of the voices from before 'Massster we have a sssuprissse for you.' 'This better not be a waste of my time or you two will regret every second of your puny lives, you got that?' he replies angrily. 'Yesss massster' they both reply with, and at that moment you see the door slowly open and the rough voices say. 'Well well, what do we have here? A Demigod and none other than the Child of Hades himself!

 **A/N**

 **Hope you guys liked that if this gets 2 positive reviews then I'm fine in continuing this was just something I had on my mind, and as my English teacher always tells me "Write your thoughts down instead of staring into space" cuz ya know I got ADHD.**

 **Ps I hope you enjoys**

 **Pps I don't own PJO it all belongs to our lord and saviour Uncle Rick and that hyperion place whatever you call them?**


	2. How it all Began

"AGGHHHHH" cried a empousa as Percy stabbed it in a gut in absolutely no mood to be messed around with. You see after returning from "Tar Tar Sauce" (Tartarus) both Percy and Annabeth had been getting dreams visions of the worst possible outcome that could happen to them, for Percy this was Annabeth Betraying him on the worst day possible, the day he would propose to her. And yes he would also see the Torture part of the nightmares but they didn't impact him like Annabeth did due to the fact that his fatal flaw was loyalty. Low behold another part of the Curse placed on him was that if he believed to strongly in one the of course it would come true, because what can ever go right for our favorite child of Poseidon?

You see 6 months ago it was August, specifically August the 18th and with Percy and Annabeth both turning 19 soon (or rather having already turned 19) Percy decide there relationship needed to become something better and so he planned to propose to her, and just as he was about to get on his knee wearing his tux and everything Zeus get's mad or maybe it was Athena, or it was Aphrodite because you know all of them have a part of the thunder god and in Aphrodite's case a part of the sky primordial in them. Then Percy Hears a Roar and behind what's left of Annabeth is several 'Things' he thought he would no see again. One of them was none other than a form of Hyperion. He had a full army at his disposal ready to abolish anything that stood in his way, and for know it was only the Great the Mighty the Oh So Ladies Killer PERCY JACKSON who has so many titles that I'm not even going to bother writing them down.

It pained him, It pained him so much that he did all of this, and yes Annabeth had been lighted to a burnt corpse and yes he was right it was Zeus who did it but it was out of mercy for the torture that Annabeth had been placed in. For he was living out his worst nightmare Tartarus had gotten to him and in that brief moment he scanned the floor for all of the fallen demigods and he saw so many people he knew. The entire Athena cabin was lying dead next to a heartbroken Athena. And it was the same for Aphrodite who wept in the blood of her children who sacrificed themselves to give everyone else a chance to run away he spotted a face that made him snap out of his trance, his Father.

His Father looked broken he looked as though he had been given the weight of the sky for millenniums and know as someone else took it from him he refused for the world was so ruined he'd rather die than see it ever again. And so Percy stopped his rampage which saddened the one who influenced but he was happy nonetheless what he had aimed to achieve happened perfectly. And with Flying Colours might I add. Especially since they had the Child of Hades still with them down in the dungeon, a mere plaything for his new tool. Percy Jackson.


End file.
